


Intelligence and Power

by Higuchimon



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Collect The Death Duelists, Diversity Writing Challenge, GX Flash Bingo, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 07:05:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6274555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higuchimon/pseuds/Higuchimon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Intelligence and power are what Skilled White Magician respects.  Intelligence, power, and cold justice are what Haou-sama rules by.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intelligence and Power

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit. All forms of feedback eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
**Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh GX  
**Title:** Intelligence and Power  
**Character:** Skilled White Magician, Juudai  
**Word Count:** 500|| **Status:** One-shot  
**Genre:** General|| **Rated:** G  
**Written For:** Yu-Gi-Oh GX Flash Bingo, #023, awe; Diversity Writing Challenge, A88, include every letter of the alphabet at least twice; Catch the Death Duelists, Skilled White Magician  
**Summary:** Intelligence and power are what Skilled White Magician respects. Intelligence, power, and cold justice are what Haou-sama rules by.

* * *

Those who dedicated their lives to magic respected just two forces, as a general rule: intelligence and power. Intelligence granted one the skill to use power in the most effective ways. The two were interlinked on levels not even the wisest of sages always understood. 

Skilled White Magician did not always understand how those two forces wove around one another himself, but he did understand that he respected power and intelligence. It was why he and his brother hadn't committed themselves to pledging to a ruler, regardless of how skilled they were in combat – which was very, regardless of what stories could be told of mages who knew nothing of battle. 

He also understood something else: Haou-sama embodied intelligence and power in a package that included absolutely terrifying skill and the ability to quickly and brutally crush anything that dared to set itself against him. 

“Did you see that?” he murmured to Skilled Black Magician, who did not even seem capable of responding as they watched the citadel they'd spent the last years of their lives in burning. Those within it had refused to respond to Haou's demands, which seemed simple enough now that Skilled White heard them for himself. 

Tell him of Super Fusion. Tell him what would bring it to life and what he could do with it when it lived. 

Skilled White made up his mind in a single moment. The two of them had survived only because they'd not been inside when Haou arrived. Visiting the nearest village for supplies for their spells didn't seem like so much of a chore anymore. 

He stepped forward, catching Haou-sama's attention, and knelt before him. “While my brother and I do not know much of Super Fusion ourselves,” he spoke, “there is one we know of who excels in research and information gathering. If Kozaky cannot help you, then there is no one in this world who can, Haou-sama.” 

Silence reigned. Finally, Haou-sama spoke. “Where might I find this Kozaky?” 

“He isn't found easily by anyone,” Skilled Black Magician spoke at last. “But we can take you to him.” 

“We spent some time learning from him,” Skilled White Magician added in. “And he seldom leaves his sanctuary. He'll still be there.” 

Haou-sama gestured and the two of them rose at once, zeal coursing through them. “Take me to him.” 

Unlike many other warlords and commanders, he offered no reward for obedience to his commands. In future days, his cold adherence to justice in its most brutal, relentless form, became part of what Skilled White admired most about Haou-sama. Never once did he make bargains or offer better treatment in exchange for anything. He gave orders and the consequences of disobedience were always dished out in the most dispassionate manner possible. 

That was the essence of power, Skilled White believed. Whatever or whoever Haou-sama had been before, he held power now, and ruled because of it. 

Power, intelligence, and the rule of justice. Haou-sama had created a much better world. 

**The End**

**Note:** Thank you for reading and I hope that you enjoyed the story. Please let me know what you thought of it if at all possible.


End file.
